Bowser
Summary Bowser, sometimes known as King Koopa (Japanese: 大魔王クッパ, Daimaō Kuppa or "Great Demon King Koopa"), is the main antagonist of the Mario series and the King of the Koopas. He has repeatedly kidnapped or attempted to kidnap Princess Peach and take over the Mushroom Kingdom. He has also attempted to conquer other lands, such as the Mushroom World, Dinosaur Land, Sprixie Kingdom, and even the entire universe. Despite his villainous nature, he has occasionally helped the heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom against common threats and participates with them in their numerous sporting events in spin-off games. Since his debut, Bowser has been in nearly every Mario game, including the main series, spin-offs, and crossovers. Due to his role as the primary villain of the Mario series, he is mostly the final or penultimate boss in his appearances, if not as the main antagonist (an example being Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga). In the Mario RPGs, Bowser is generally cast as an antihero or a minor villain, with the exception of Paper Mario, Paper Mario: Sticker Star, Mario & Luigi: Dream Team, and Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A | 3-C, goes up to Low 2-C with black holes | 2-A | High 1-C Name: Bowser, King Koopa Origin: Nintendo Gender: Male Age: 30 Classification: Koopa, turtle, monster Powers and Abilities: |-|Powers= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Invulnerability, Magic, Flight, Teleportation, Transmutation, Weapon Mastery, Can grow to a larger sized form, Sonic Roar, Shock wave stomp, Can summon minions, Can inhale enemies in his stomach, Can shoot Meteors, Fire Manipulation, Electric Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Reality Warping, Sealing, Poison Manipulation, Sealing, Spatial Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Warping time and space, Healing, Homing Attack, Superhuman strength, speed, durability, agility and reflexes, Dimensional Storage, Longevity (In the Super Mario Galaxy series, Bowser has trashed two Star Festivals, which take place once every 100 years. Would live on for 10,000 more years after he created his own universe), Plot Manipulation (Changed the story before gaining the Star Rod. Once he did gain it, he changed the story even more), Dark Matter Manipulation, Telekinesis, Energy Manipulation, Resurrection (Has infinite lives, disabling his ability to die permanently), Time Travel, Summoning, Shapeshifting, Size Manipulation, and Statistics Amplifications via Adrenaline, Time Paradox Immunity. he has access to the abilities of a Music Key (of which is transmitted in his soul), which gives him the following: Mind Control (Waluigi was going to use it to hypnotize anyone who didn't have the same dancing abilities as him), Broadway Force (The second Mario started dancing, things like snowmen, fire itself, plates, and flaming wooden logs started dancing with him), Telekinesis (Mario and Luigi could sail a boat across a river), Summoning (Mario and Luigi summoned a rocket from nowhere to attack Bowser), Statistics Amplification (Using the power of dancing, Mario and Luigi could increase their speed to catch up to a roller-coaster), Explosion Manipulation (Mario and Luigi caused Koopas to explode into music notes), Power Nullification (The Dance Meter essentially decides whose abilities are more effective, and the abilities of the losing dancer are entirely nullified), Matter Manipulation (Mario and Luigi changed the makeup of a hotel from being a normal building to being a corkscrew, then changed it back), Size Manipulation (Mario and Luigi caused a mushroom to spontaneously grow out of the ground), Weather Manipulation (Things like twisters, avalanches, snowstorms and whirlpools were caused by the Keys, as evidenced here), Empathic Manipulation (Music forced Bowser to feel happiness. Dancing caused Boos to warm up to Mario), Healing (Bowser was going to use the Keys to fix his tone deafness), Death Manipulation (Bowser's use of the Keys turned the landscape into this). Petrification w/ the Fusion Wand (Displayed here. It's very powerful, as it even petrified the text within the text bubbles), Size Manipulation w/ the Minimizer, Transmutation w/ the Magic Wand, Black Hole Creation, Absorption, Flight, Creation and Destruction w/ a Grand Star, Soul Sealing and Soul Unsealing w/ the Power Stars, Duplication w/ Double Cherry and Pal Pill, Power Bestowal w/ Star Rod, Biological Manipulation w/ the Devolution Gun, Dimensional Travel. Dream Manipulation, Portal Creation and Omnipresence as Dreamy Bowser. Force-Field Generation, Flight and Fusionism as Mega Dragon Bowser. Life-Force Manipulation (Can kill people by draining them of their color, and vice versa), Mind Control (The Black Paint mind controlled Bowser by covering him up), Empathic Manipulation (Roy's entire boss fight shows how applying too much color to someone changes their emotions and alters their mindset), Color Manipulation and Paint Manipulation as Black Bowser |-|Resistances= Resistance to Matter Manipulation (Can be stripped down to clumps of pixels and then reform completely unharmed), Immense Heat (Has withstood being dropped in pools of molten lava on numerous occasions unscathed, as well as being able to survive near and inside of stars and withstand being engulfed by a supernova), Magic, Status Effect Inducement, Elemental Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Power Nullification, Transmutation, and One Hit Kill (With the Safety Ring), Radiation Manipulation (Casually takes baths in toxic waste), Void Manipulation, Black Holes (Outrunned, withstood, and escaped black holesfrom Super Peach's Castle of Fury several times during their fight) Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System Level (Was able to absorb all the stars in the sky) | Galaxy Level (Has the power of a Grand Star, which is comparable to a Luma. Lumas can turn into entire galaxies), goes up to Universe Level+ with black holes (Was able to consume the universe itself) | Multiverse Level+ (Merged with the dream stone, which is made of immeasurable dreams, which are all universes) | High Complex Multiverse Level (Defeated Dimentio) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with Mario) | Massively FTL+ (Faster than before) | Omnipresent (Is the embodiment of all the universes and their space-times that are inside the Dream Stone. Therefore, he'd exist everywhere at all times when in the Dream World) | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Class G Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class | Galaxy Class | Multiverse Class+ | High Complex Multiverse Class Durability: Multi-Solar System Level | Universe Level+ (Survived through the end of the universe) | Multiverse Level+. Omnipresence makes him hard to kill | High Complex Multiverse Level Stamina: Nigh-limitless Range: Standard melee range, higher with weapons and forms Standard Equipment: Koopa Clown Car Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Bowser has designed and built complicated machinery such as the Galaxy Generator and a tower than can trap entire islands within bubbles. He also devised complex schemes in his multiple attempts in conquering the Mushroom Kingdom and even set up a world-wide tyranny. It should be noted that despite these feats of intellects, he has shown multiple instances of lacking common sense.) Weaknesses: Is a bit clumsy Key: Bowser | Grand Star Bowser | Dreamy Bowser | With The Pure Hearts Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nintendo